In the prior art the user of a stationary or mobile device is forced to search the Internet in a laborious, time consuming and inefficient manner to find individuals or groups of individuals that meet the user's pre-set or dynamically changing criteria for one or more types of social, professional or other interactions. Similarly, the user faces a daunting task in efficiently searching for web sites, relevant web content and specific information. The simple reason for this limitation is that the prior processes and the prior art is quite simply search oriented rather than match oriented. There is a distinct difference in the processes related to searching and the processes related to matching. The search process, of the prior art, is essentially user agnostic and delivers the same results to one or more users based on a specific query. The search process of the prior art is driven by the mere presence of key words within a web page and ranking based on how often the web page has been indexed by other web sites and accessed. The search process does not apply a personality profile paradigm to the user or the data. Additionally the user does not wish to reveal the personal details to the Website or the Search Site nor are these web sites and search sites empowered by various current and anticipated laws which are designed to protect the privacy of the user and limit the potential for identity theft. Another limitation of the search process is that it is unidirectional and not bi-directional with the search engine having at best limited information about the user. The present invention enables the application of personality profiles, while protecting the privacy of the user, by enabling the user to be in complete control.
The present invention discloses and teaches a novel Matching Network system and associated search and match processes that enhance user control, enabling the user to maintain one or more private and public personality profiles. The personality profiles can be held as personality states, such personality states being static, dynamic or fixed for a finite period of time. These personality profiles/states define the user's criteria for one or more types of social, professional or commerce transactions. The match process is bi-directional at a minimum or omni directional at the outside. The matching of the personality profiles of two or more parties to the transaction is executed utilizing the user defined rules and a Rules Processor that resides within the Match Engine. The ability to maintain multiple personality profiles/states is equally applicable to individuals, web sites, web pages, products and or services enabling micro and macro matching based on one or more rules. This novel feature enables the individuals and web sites to have behavioral patterns and is termed in this invention as the Behavioral Web or the Behavioral Internet.
In addition, the prior art does not allow a user to maintain anonymity at one or more stages of various transactions. There is a need to maintain anonymity and disclose true identity and or intent at the appropriate time based on negotiation and the progress of various transactions. A user also desires to maintain a plurality of public and private personality states based on the type of social, professional or commercial transactions. In the system level scheme described herein the individual users, the individual web sites, the individual web pages or subsets of a web page are enabled to have multiple private and or public personality states that cause the web to behave in a more responsive manner that better matches the user's needs. A network system for mobile matching is disclosed that enables efficient matching of one or more of the user's requests, enabling the user to maintain multiple public and private personality states, enabling the user to maintain anonymity as desired for the entire transaction or part of a transaction, for a specified duration or till a specified condition is fulfilled. The system enables the user a means to negotiate a relationship and or a transaction using an Intelligent Keyboard and or a like function Mobile Device, a local and or network server; and or an Escrow Server located in an inside or outside wired or wireless communication line path.